


alcohol

by kogasana



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogasana/pseuds/kogasana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cross posted from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alcohol




End file.
